


Finifugal

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: BL, M/M, OOC, Typos, waktunya baper
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—bahwa lelaki itu menolak mengucap selamat tinggal, atau mungkin juga benci mengucap selamat tinggal. Siapa yang tahu kebenarannya selain lelaki itu sendiri, kan? Lagi pula, Miyoshi memang penuh akan misteri (dan Sakuma tak keberatan untuk mengungkap satu demi satu rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik senyum miring sang mata-mata selama beberapa tahun ke depan)./ RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finifugal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts).



**Title : Finifugal**

**Disclaimer : Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

_—karena ia membenci kalimat yang dimulai dengan ‘pada akhirnya’_

.

.

.

Pria muda itu bergeming di belakang garis putih, matanya tertuju pada rel kereta, menunggu kotak-kotak besi yang akan mengantarnya ke pelabuhan terdekat. Angin dingin pertengahan September berembus kencang, meniup lehernya yang tak berbalut syal. Namun lelaki itu tetap bergeming, bahkan tak terlihat menggigil meski dinginnya angin kala itu mampu menembus kulit.

Stasiun itu cukup ramai, padahal sang surya nyaris kembali ke peraduannya. Oranye dan keemasan membungkus langit, menjadikannya terlihat elegan—meski pria yang kini tengah menunggu kedatangan keretanya akan dengan senang hati menaikkan dagu dan berucap arogan bahwa ia lebih elegan dibanding senja hari itu.

Beberapa manusia terlihat berlalu-lalang di sana, ada yang melepas kepergiannya dengan kedua orangtua, teman-teman terdekat, bahkan juga kekasih. Namun lelaki itu tak terlihat pedih ataupun kesepian, rautnya justru masih menampakkan sifat angkuh lengkap dengan seringai percaya diri yang arogan. Tak lama, rel kereta di depan si pria muda terlihat berguncang disusul suara roda-roda besi yang langsung menyambut telinga, dan kotak-kotak bertenaga uap pun melaju gagah di depannya.

Derit rem panjang memenuhi stasiun, pria itu mampu melihat percikan api kecil karena gesekan yang cukup lama. Kereta itu pun berhenti, salah satu pintu gerbongnya berhenti tepat di depan pria muda itu.

Tanpa ragu, lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan tangan menggenggam koper. Dalam gerbong itu sudah terisi beberapa orang, pria itu perlu mencari tempat duduk lebih lama sebelum berhasil mendapat sebuah kursi kosong di pinggir jendela sebelah kanan.  Pria itu berbasa-basi sejenak dengan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya sebelum memutuskan pembicaraan dan menopang dagu dengan sikut bertumpu di bingkai jendela seraya menerawang dirgantara.

Akhirnya ia akan pergi.

Pria muda itu memejamkan mata, meresapi nostalgia. Dinginnya suhu pertengahan September tak membuatnya menggigil, bahkan meski ia hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja putih tipis yang dipadu jas biru tua serta celana berwarna biru senada.

“MIYOSHI!”

Teriakan itu membelah stasiun hingar-bingar stasiun, suara derap lari mengikuti. Sosok pria berambut legam dengan netra biru tua terlihat menerobos lalu-lalang orang, lelaki itu terus berlari, lurus menuju kereta yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Matanya memindai satu demi satu kepala yang menyembul dari bingkai jendela—penasaran dengan siapa pemilik suara yang membelah keramaian—dan sontak melebar kala menemukan yang dicarinya tengah meliriknya geli dengan seringai arogan terukir di bibirnya.

“Miyoshi!” Pria berambut arang itu kembali meneriakkan nama orang yang dicarinya, kakinya berpacu lebih cepat dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela tempat pria muda itu duduk santai, tak peduli pada berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya ingin tahu.

“Selamat sore, Sakuma- _san_ ,” pria muda itu, Miyoshi namanya, menyapa ramah pada pria berambut arang yang kini tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya.

“Sore apanya!” Pria berambut arang itu, Sakuma, balas membentak. Mata biru gelapnya menatap pria yang lebih muda di depannya kesal dan melanjutkan, “Kau sama sekali tak bilang akan berangkat!” protesnya.

“Aku sudah memberimu petunjuk,” kilah sang pria muda sembari memamerkan seringainya, puas. “Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya,” sambungnya angkuh.

Sakuma mendesah keras, frustrasi. “Apa sulitnya mengatakan kepergianmu dengan jelas?”

“Apa sulitnya menyambungkan satu demi satu petunjuk yang kuberikan dan menyadarinya lebih cepat?”

Nah kan. Betapa mudah—sekaligus mengesalkan—lelaki ini membalikkan argumen.

Sakuma menepuk dahi. “Miyoshi, gunakan bahasa kita.”

“Aku _sedang_ berbicara dengan bahasa kita, Sakuma- _san_ ,” balas Miyoshi seraya menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakuma mengacak rambut, benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membalas lelaki berambut coklat tanah ini. Miyoshi terkekeh geli hingga bahunya berguncang alami, orang yang tak mengenal wataknya akan dengan mudah terperangkap dan jatuh dalam pesonanya, sayang Sakuma sudah lebih dulu mengenal sisi bajingan si pria muda.

“Sebegitu sulitnya kau mengucap selamat tinggal padaku?” tanya Sakuma setelah cukup lama mengambil jeda.

Sudut bibir Miyoshi naik beberapa senti. “Siapa yang mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?” balasnya.

“Hah?” Sakuma mengerutkan dahi, benar-benar tak mengerti.

Peluit panjang kereta menjerit tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Sakuma bahwa waktunya tidak banyak. Roda-roda kecil kereta perlahan bergerak, membawa kotak-kotak besi itu berjalan. Sakuma refleks memacu kakinya, mencoba membuat waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk bicara dengan sang mata-mata—atau setidaknya, sampai ia mendapat jawaban atas kalimat si pria muda barusan.

“Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Miyoshi!?” tanya Sakuma setengah berteriak, kaki-kakinya masih setia berlari. Ia nyaris seperti orang bodoh dan ia tak peduli dengan itu.

Miyoshi tertawa— _menertawakannya_. Sakuma bersumpah kalau ia bisa menggapai lelaki itu, ia akan—minimal—membenturkan kepalanya ke bingkai jendela (meski dalam mimpi pun itu terasa mustahil).

“Oi, Miyoshi! Jawab pertanyaanku!” Sakuma kembali berteriak, menuntut. Kakinya sudah memprotes, namun ia tetap berlari.

Miyoshi memandangi Letnan itu dengan sudut bibir naik beberapa senti. “Setidaknya dengan begini, kau tak akan melupakanku sampai kakimu sembuh, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sahutnya.

Sakuma berhenti, membiarkan sosok Miyoshi mengabur dalam kereta yang baru berangkat. Ia memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat sisa terakhir sosok mata-mata itu. Kepala Miyoshi terlihat setengah keluar dari jendela dan tengah menoleh ke belakang (membuat Sakuma mampu melihat wajah Miyoshi terakhir kali), angin kencang memainkan poninya—astaga, dia bahkan membiarkan poninya berantakan dengan kepala setengah terjulur ke luar jendela!

Miyoshi memandanginya dengan sorot seperti biasa—angkuh, percaya diri, sampai kesedihan pun tak terpancar dari binar di matanya. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, memaksa Sakuma menerjemahkannya seorang diri.

_“Akan kudengarkan omelanmu sepulang dari misi.”_

Sakuma mengatur napas, matanya tak beralih dari wajah Miyoshi yang masih setengah keluar dari jendela. Mata-mata muda itu melempar senyum miring yang tipis, kemudian kembali memasukkan kepalanya dan tak membiarkan Sakuma melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

Peluit kereta yang membawa Miyoshi pergi kembali berbunyi nyaring, roda-roda besinya semakin cepat berputar dan tahu-tahu kereta itu lenyap di garis horizon. Sakuma tak mengerti, namun setidaknya ia bisa menangkap secercah pesan dari tatapan dan sikap Miyoshi kali ini.

“Sebaiknya kau dengarkan itu baik-baik nanti,” bisik Sakuma tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari horizon.

_—bahwa lelaki itu menolak mengucap selamat tinggal, atau mungkin juga benci mengucap selamat tinggal. Siapa yang tahu kebenarannya selain lelaki itu sendiri, kan? Lagi pula, Miyoshi memang penuh akan misteri (dan Sakuma tak keberatan untuk mengungkap satu demi satu rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik senyum miring sang mata-mata selama beberapa tahun ke depan)._

.

.

.

**end**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Finifugal : hating endings; of someone who tries to avoid or prolong the final moments of the story, relationship, or some journey. (Latin)
> 
> a/n : Sebenarnya, ini salah satu headcanon yang seliweran di kepala saya di tengah tugas yang menumpuk. Apa itu terminologi? Apa itu esai? /bobo cantik /DITENDANG. Dan, yah, ini sebelum Miyoshi pergi ke Jerman. Endingnya silakan disambung ke episode 11 /NGEEENNGG /DIARAK KELILING KAMPUS. Apalah diriku kalau udah berhubungan dengan kereta, pertengah September, sama perpisahan pasti langsung konek ke SakuMiyo /lap air mata. Saya harap ada yang mau berbagi feels (LAGI) dengan saya, saya belom bisa mup on /krai.
> 
> Ehem, jadi kenapa saya buatnya gini, kepikiran aja Miyoshi pasti ogah punya perpisahan angsty-angsty mellow bareng Sakuma (harga dirinya doi broo /sotoy). Jadi, mungkin aja doi cuma ngasih Sakuma beberapa petunjuk dan pas Sakuma ngeh doi langsung buru-buru pergi ke stasiun dan ... begini deh. Atau mungkin alasan Miyoshi nggak mau bilang langsung keberangkatan misinya mungkin aja karena doi nolak ngucapin selamat tinggal sama Sakuma (karena sekali ngucapin selamat tinggal berarti siap pisah, kan?) #eeaak #digetok.
> 
> Sekian fanfiksi kejar tayang (lagi) dari saya. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! Kalau kalian punya kritik, saran, komentar, fangirlingan, mau berbagi feels #MenolakRealitasEpisode11 bersama saya, monggo tinggal tinggalkan jejak berupa review /kedip ganjen ala Miyoshi di stiker LINE ((btw, ada yang mau ngasih gift stiker LINE JG ke saya mungkin? #NGAREP #DIBUANG)). Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk Annashya! Semangat buat kamu cintaku! Jangan terlalu rendah diri, semangat yaaa! /O/ Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah berkunjung! Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
